Power of the Empire
Power of the Empire est une chanson chantée dans les épisodes Héritage & Antoine & Cléopâtre par Hakeem Lyon. Cette chanson est premièrement entendu dans Héritage à la fin de l'épisode après l'arrestation de Lucious Lyon. Cette chanson est jouée en parallèle à la belle vie qu'est devenue la vie des Lyons après l'arrestation de Lucious. Elle est secondement jouer lorsque Hakeem joue cette chanson dans le hall d'Empire. Cette chanson est la 15ème chanson de l'album Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) et est interprétée par Bryshere Y. Gray. Paroles I wanna reign over my Empire like Caesar I wanna walk over water and die like Jesus I want a G5 Learjet fully loaded, all new features It's easy to travel the world with a lifetime Visa T-time of the essence Hot damn it keep me focused (Keep me focused, keep me focused) My mind is a weapon (Is a weapon) I gotta keep it loaded (Keep it loaded, keep it loaded) They all wanna see you Whenever you make it They all wanna come when Your name in the papers The more that you give 'em The more that they taking So you gotta remember To cover the basics All for the power (Power) for the power (For the power) All for the power Power (power) of the empire (For the power) I'll do anything for the power Of the empire, of the empire Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) I want everybody at attention (At attention) You can call me Mr. Lyon When I visit (When I visit) If money is the root to all evil You can see me ball People never see me fall 'Cause I got the T-time of the essence (Of the essence) Hot damn it keep me focused (Keep me focused, keep me focused) My mind is a weapon I gotta keep it loaded (Keep it loaded, keep it loaded) They all wanna see you Whenever you make it They all wanna come when Your name in the papers The more that you give 'em The more that they taking So you gotta remember To cover the basics All for the power (Power) for the power (For the power) All for the power Power (power) of the empire (For the power) I'll do anything for the power Of the empire, of the empire Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) I want everybody at attention (At attention) You can call me Mr. Lyon (I'll do anything for the power) If money is the root to all evil You can see me ball People never see me fall 'Cause I got the power All for the power (Power) for the power (For the power) All for the power Power (power) of the empire (For the power) I'll do anything for the power (It's mine) Of the empire, of the empire Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) Lie, cheat, steal, fight Just to get home for the night (I'll do anything for the power) I want everybody at attention (At attention) You can call me Mr. Lyon (I'll do anything for the power) When I visit If money is the root to all evil You can see me ball People never see me fall 'Cause I got the power Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 2